Empire Earth/World War I
World War 1 (1914 AD -1918 AD) is the biggest conflict before WW2. It is also big change for Empire Earth. You can train better infantry, tanks and first fighters. It is Era, Atomic Age-WWI. It, along with Atomic Age-WWII are the only two epochs for the German Campaign with the First four missions being Atomic Age-WWI and the last three being Atomic Age-WWII. As said above, it had changed warfare; bringing out the first Armored Tank and the first fliers into the battlefield, as the Cavalry became obsolete, too. The civilizations focused on this epoch are Russia, Germany, United States, France, Great Britain, and Italy. However, in order to advance to this epoch, it costs you 2200 of your food, and 1100 of your Gold and Iron altogether. Its research time is 165 seconds, and the hotkey you press to research it is A. It's Unique Heroes are Warrior German Ace Manfred von Richtofen a.k.a The Red Baron, who is used in the German Campaigns, and Strategist French DeVerran. It is set between 1914-1918 or however the player would want to claim it to be set. NOTE: The units in the photo are Doughboys, and Machine Gunners fighting against their German counterparts. New Units: Aircrafts * Albatros D.V. Fighter (unavailable in Random Map mode) * C-47 Cargo Plane (unavailable in Random Map mode) * Fokker Fighter/Bomber * Gotha Bomber * Red Baron (unavailable in Random Map mode) * Sopwith Fighter * Sopwith Trifighter (unavailable in Random Map mode) * Catalina (unavailable in Random Map mode) Ships * Battleship - Royal ► Battleship - Dreadnought * Cruiser - Gunboat ► Cruiser - Dardo * Frigate - Royal ► Frigate - Good Hope * Transport - Imperial ► Transport - Atomic * Sub - U-Boat Sieges * Bombard ► Artillery * Serpentine ► Howitzer Cannon * 57mm AT Gun Soldiers * Grenadier ► Doughboys * German Infantry (unavailable in Random Map mode) * German Machine Gunner (unavailable in Random Map mode) * Grenade Launcher * Machine Gunner * Medic - Imperial ► Medic-Atomic * Sharpshooter ► Sniper * Hand Cannoneer ► Trench Mortar * SAS Commando (Great Britain or custom civilization only) Tanks * MkV Tank (HE) * A7V Tank (AE) * Flak Halftrack * Cargo Truck (unavailable in Random Map mode) Heroes * Manfred von Richthofen * DeVerran * German Officer (unavailable in Random Map mode) * Lt. Stock (unavailable in Random Map mode) Other Units * Engineer (unavailable in Random Map mode) * Hot Air Balloon ► Observation Balloon * Spy (unavailable in Random Map mode) * Radio Man (unavailable in Random Map mode) Units Lost * Bronze Cannon * Dragoons * Galleon - Royal * Halberdier * Imperial Cuirassier New Buildings: *88mm AA Gun *Airport *Barbed Wired (unavailable in Random Map mode) *Naval Yard *Pillbox (unavailable in Random Map mode) *Tank Factory *Tower - Imperial ► Tower - Concrete *Wall - Imperial ► Wall - Concrete *Market (United States or custom civilization only) *Tower - Bamboo (unavailable in Random Map mode) *Wall - Bamboo (unavailable in Random Map mode) Buildings Lost: * Stable Category:Epoch Category:Needs Infobox